


侠道

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppetry, 金光布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: *原作清水向*时间线是公审之后，上杉给菌丝挡刀受伤*还挺喜欢东瀛家长组的，给人很安心很稳当的感觉，上杉看着挺粗犷一人，实际上心思细腻，也蛮体贴的，正直又不死板，甚至还很通透，还挺戳我的。*纯粹是我个人视角与理解中的龙凤，一句话大美人是金光的，ooc是我的，可能有私设，原作没出现的设定那都是我脑补的。*文笔奇烂 文化程度小学⚠️纯粹跟基友俩人北极圈抱团取暖自娱自乐产物*本人是赤羽迷妹，可能会精虫上脑，夹带私货疯狂吹他，还望海涵*
Relationships: 上杉龙矢/赤羽信之介, 杉信, 杉赤, 龙凤, 龙赤
Kudos: 2





	侠道

  
几日前，东瀛武道传出来一桩大新闻，当年被正道剿灭的傀尸族乃是一桩冤案，有人打着替天行道的旗号做下的残暴杀戮之事。而竹龙众之首素有侠义美名的风中龙牙上杉龙矢竟然是当年傀尸惨案的幕后黑手，上杉更是逼迫其胞弟残杀当年的知情者企图掩盖自己犯下的罪孽。东瀛武道还专门为此事举行了一场公审，意图将当年罪魁祸首就地正法，以慰受害者在天之灵。谁曾想这上杉竟然伙同西剑流军师赤羽信之介与东剑道少主风间烈大闹公审现场，拒不伏法，昔日信奉侠道，以信立世的竹龙众非但没有出面手刃奸人清理门户，还公然倒戈与东瀛正道大打出手，直接将人抢回了竹龙众驻地，顺手还加强了戒备，不留可乘之机。  
现在虽然正值盛夏，但是入夜后，吹着晚风还是有些凉嗖嗖的。除了外围巡逻的部众，竹龙众内院的灯火此刻差不多都熄了，唯有龙首屋子里的灯还亮着。屋内的桌案前还坐着一人，正在批示公文。此时已是深夜，那人并未着复杂繁琐的外袍也没有佩戴头冠，只穿了一件黑色镶金边绣红色凤凰花样的单衣，赤色的长发从头顶倾泻而下，铺了一肩最后流在了席子上。握笔的手手指修长，指节分明，落笔带着一股劲风。正是西剑流军师赤羽信之介。  
不知过了多久，桌案上未批示的公文终于所剩无几，赤羽揉了揉眉心，缓缓舒了一口气，此时便有人推门走了进来，来人正是现今处在东瀛武道舆论风口浪尖的竹龙众之主上杉龙矢。上杉一手拿了件外袍，一手端了一杯热茶。  
赤羽抬起头与他对视一眼，上杉出声道：“没打扰到先生吧？”  
“不会。上杉大人来得正好。”  
上杉进屋后先将茶杯放在赤羽手边，又拿了外袍轻轻披在他肩上，顺手将赤羽有些散乱的发丝也整理了一下。赤羽对这略显亲昵的举动也习以为常。上杉绕到桌案前坐了下来，拿起灯油边上放置的针将灯火又挑亮了些。  
赤羽端起桌上的茶，抿了一口，开口道：“上杉大人的伤势恢复的如何了？”  
“已无大碍，今日已经可以下床走动，再过几日便可愈”  
“如此甚好，吾便将未来几日的竹龙众布防图拿与大人一观。”  
上杉接过图纸，这图纸上人手排布十分巧妙，毫无破绽，“看来当初决定将竹龙众交付先生，并无不妥。”上杉将图纸妥善的放置一旁，接着道：“此番辛苦先生了，不光害先生冒险，现下还要先生操劳。”说罢神色便有带了几份愧疚。  
赤羽见状并未立即接话，而是将茶杯端起来又抿了一口茶：“虽言伤体不宜饮酒，但看今夜月色如华，吾不愿平白无故浪费了这一番景色，不知上杉大人可愿同吾到庭院中小酌几杯？”  
“…好。”  
今夜正值十五，云彩不多，月明星稀，月光在庭院中撒了一地。镀了这一层月光，庭院中寻常随地可见的花草也变得别致了起来。  
赤羽上杉两人在院子中的一间小亭下坐着，桌上随意摆了几瓶酒两个小酒杯。上杉端着酒有些出神，他并没有要喝的意思，只是来回在手上搓着那个小酒杯。  
上杉脑中回想那一日混战，前有妖将羽箭偷袭，后有恒矢不依不饶十分难缠，眼见赤羽避无可避，马上要见血，上杉也记不清自己当时到底在干什么了，只是脑中就剩一个念头——无论如何赤羽不能受伤。反应过来的时候已经身比脑快，推开赤羽，硬生生替他挨了那一刀一箭。上杉意识到要是当时他再晚半分上前，那刀锋和羽箭便要落在眼前之人的身上，一想到这，他便觉得已经快要愈合的伤口开始隐隐作痛，心里也添了几分烦闷。  
“上杉大人，酒要撒了。” 上杉闻言猛然回神，抬头看向对面坐着的赤羽，白日里的赤羽总是一丝不苟的，发冠和衣衫总是工工整整，眉宇间是一军之师的威严。而此时的赤羽并未束发，只着一件单衣，外袍随意披在肩上，柔顺的赤色长发垂在脸颊两侧，遮住了些许武人英气的眉角，威严之色消减了不少，平添了几分平静与温和。  
赤羽开口道：“此番虽然凶险，但至少为傀尸族一雪当年污名，一偿些许当年罪孽。而且此次也未让胧三郎阴谋得逞，也不能算是全无收获。”  
上杉叹了口气，“只是感觉为他们做的还不够，不能为他们报仇，也没能血偿这血海深仇。”  
“若上杉大人觉得不够，便继续贯彻心中的侠义之道，扶持更多的人。一死偿命固然容易，若大人一命可换回所有枉死的傀尸族人，吾定不会阻止大人。可此法并行不通，人若一死万事皆空即便有心也无力，可大人活着便有能力和希望迎来东瀛武道和平，让过去之事不再重演。”  
“吾知晓”上杉知道赤羽在安慰自己，一想到之前还是自己连累他一同犯险，眸色一暗，低下头去，语气中便有了几分愧色：“只是这次公然与武林正道为敌，不止连累竹龙部众声名狼藉，也连累你二人以身犯险，差一点就…好在，你并未受伤…”  
“只要行心中认定的正确的道路，就算脚下是邪道又如何？做心中认为正确之事，声名狼藉又有何妨，不过是坊间茶余饭后的一点谈资罢了…”赤羽说着，忽然伸出两手，轻轻覆在上杉搓着酒杯的手上，赤羽的手修长有力，掌心指尖带着武人执刀的薄茧，“至于连累吾，你我之间从来就没有这种说法。”  
赤羽功体属火，身体的温度比常人要来的更温暖一些，上杉只觉得一股暖流，顺着交叠的双手一路烧到心底里去了。他抬起头看着赤羽，眼前的人一双赤瞳正定定的看着他，目光温柔而包容，月光倾泻在他脸上更显的那双眼睛炯炯有神。  
上杉回想起两人初次见面时，当时赤羽还是被联盟通缉的西剑流逃犯。大伤未愈，被七窍水银针封住功体，虽然面色有些苍白，双唇略失血色，一双眼睛却是分外有神。孤身一人陷入重围也未见惊慌，面对上杉屡次拒绝不肯合作的姿态也没有展现分毫气馁。虽然落难却不显狼狈姿态，浑身上下也不见一丝一毫的破绽。上杉当时对赤羽是有几分赞赏的，他那功体尽失却敢独自一人面对千军的胆量，屡遭拒绝却不急不恼的气量，一肩担起几乎灭亡的西剑流的责任感，连对侠道的见解都与自己不谋而合，这些都令上杉十分欣赏。上杉尤记那日赤羽说出“现今的西剑流，有赤羽信之介！”时带起的掌风刮过侧脸时的触感与他眉眼间所展示的自信与傲气。  
想来那日的心动也不是毫无根据的，可那日上杉对他虽然有赞赏但同时也是戒备的。当日的两人也是在一方小亭下交谈，当日的赤羽也如同今日一样，长发披散并未佩戴发冠，然而今日二人之间，只余欣赏与信任，连一丝戒备也无。  
赤羽见他抬头，微微一笑，忽道：“龙矢…多谢你。”  
谢你当日对我虽有戒备却无偏见，谢你为西剑流争取时间喘息，谢你现今全盘的信任，也谢你混战之时的舍身……  
上杉心里一动，迎着他深邃的目光，也回握住赤羽的双手,“信…”  
赤羽举起酒杯，轻轻一碰，酒杯发出一声清脆的响声：“敬，心中的侠道。”  
上杉与他一起举杯，“敬心中的侠道！”


End file.
